


Stranger Than Fiction

by timahina



Series: ZarcRay Week 2019 [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, ZarcRay Week (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: Zarc was introduced to a whole new concept.





	Stranger Than Fiction

_“Oh… guess we’re sharing.” I muttered as I sat at the edge of the bed, rubbing my knees together. I glanced up and wished I saw a grin, a spark in his eyes – anything to show that he was excited to be in this situation. But all I could think about was the nervousness filling me up and the experience I sorely lacked in such a high-stakes situation!_

_He dropped his bag on the floor and I jumped, a small yelp escaping my lips. I could’ve died right then and there. Zarc raised a long brow in suspicion; how dare he be so handsome? “You alright? I wouldn’t expect you to be such a wilting flower, Miss Akaba.”_

_“Uh…! I-I was just a little bit cold… just some chills, it’s cold in here, Zarc.” What a dumb excuse and we both knew it._

_He merely shrugged, not paying ne much mind as he started to unbutton his shirt. I turned my eyes away in shame – trying to maintain some semblance of modesty as I crawled up to the middle of the bed and dug myself into the sheets, covering myself from him and the world. Mostly him but I couldn’t help it. He was undressing in front of me! And doing so like it was nothing, like an ordinary activity like combing his perfect hair or eating a muffin. It wasn’t supposed to be like this! Of all the duelists I had to be paired with in the rooms, it had to be the Demon Duelist._

_And worse yet, how could they mix up the rooms?_

_We were stuck sharing a single and there was only one bed. He was nothing if not a gentleman, giving up the mattress for the first night. Though it was for my comfort, I felt horrible. Simply tossing and turning and seeing him try to make himself comfortable on the chair… on the floor… he looked like a wreck the next morning. And so, I refused for the same circumstances to happen for a second night._

_Hence, why tonight…  we’re like this._

_His deep voice broke through the silence. “You sleep in your regular clothes? No judgement, but I don’t think you’d be comfy like this.”_

_“I’ll be fine!”_

_I was not fine._

_No, instead my stomach was left in turmoil as I felt the mattress sink in the corner and saw that he had laid down right next to me. There he was… just lying there in simple, low-hanging gray sweatpants with his boxers peaking and no shirt to cover himself._

 

\---

 

“This is literal tripe…” Zarc rubbed his temple, a scowl overtaking him as he scrolled through his phone. Rumors within the dueling circuit were always a hassle to deal with and the worse of them were the rumors of relationships and romantical entanglements. Him and most of the other competitors mostly avoided such questions and brushed aside talks like that – wanting to keep as much privacy as they could.

Which is why it was so shocking when one of them sent him a message about the craziest, dark corners of fan sites where fans decided to skip the talks of their duels and stats and instead…

“No, really, why am I paired with Akaba? Like… I hate her.” Zarc could’ve been perfectly happy living his life without knowing there were stories about how he and Akaba Ray shared longing looks and dating and… other things. It started with one innocuous message sent to him by Jack Atlas and big bold letters.

**YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!  
CALL ME BACK AFTER YOU READ THIS!**

It had been an hour and Zarc found himself completely lost, clicking link after link – why did so many people want him and Akaba Ray together?! He continued to scroll, his eye twitching from the strangest taglines. He didn’t understand the fascination or really want to understand what some of these even meant. Though he did have a good laugh at the amount of times he had to read the phrase ‘coffee shop’. Though after the fifth link leading to some sort of coffee shop setting, he quickly realized it was not about how he was addicted to coffee.

Nope.

Even worse, the latest one he was reading was some nonsense about him and Ray in some international competition and having to fight the other as well as their tumultuous feelings for one another resulting in an amazing, passion filled night that would follow them throughout the tournament. The funniest part was the premise alone since duelists in different circuits could share rooms since there wasn’t much chance in them seeing each other’s decks, resulting in disqualification from cheating. But that was not the case here. To him, it was dead on arrival but somehow, not to the people reading this.

And he sighed heavily.

The funniest part about this story was how it was told from a first-person narrative and of Ray’s nonetheless. Zarc couldn’t imagine her being this submissive or anxious or embarrassed. But it did create the funniest image, her squirming and turning a bright red and acting like an innocent schoolgirl. He was certain if they did have to share a bed, she’d kick him out of the room with no remorse… that or use her family money to just buy the hotel and force management to kick him, that sounded plausible. But his amusement began to die down as his scowl grew the further along he got and realized that the night was no longer… innocent.

He did not move in sleep, that was not a thing he did.

And he definitely didn’t have a habit of grabbing whatever or whoever was close to him and pulling them in a tight embrace. His eyes widened when he read a sentence about his erection and Ray getting agitated and…! “I do _not_ talk in my sleep!” Zarc screamed at his phone, “especially her goddamn name of all things!” The anger and embarrassment coursed through him and yet, the horrific fascination stayed with him and so, he continued reading.

He scrolled fast, faster than his thumb could take him – trying not to catch certain phrases like ‘pulsating cock’ and ‘lustful gaze’.

_“I can’t wait another night, Ray… you don’t know what you do to me…” His voice was deep, husky – as though the desire that seeped into his voice threatened to consume me along with him. And I didn’t know how to take it. Any thoughts and objections I had were silenced when he kissed me. His fingers twisting into my hair, holding me against him._

_I couldn’t help the moan, the shudders that ran through me._

_I felt a push between my legs-_

“No!” Zarc screamed and threw his phone across the room, not being able to take one more word of such drivel. He was shaking, his eyes wide and buggy as the sensation to vomit rose in his throat. He was certain he wouldn’t be able to look at Akaba Ray again, not without remembering such expressions as tingling nipples…

Yup. He was off to vomit. And then pay a personal visit to Jack Atlas. This needed to be dealt with in person.

 

\---

 

Zarc tapped his fingers against his chair, impatient as could be as he stared across the room at Akaba Ray and two other female duelists pushing a book at her. He tried not to listen but they kept talking about how it was such an intense story filled with turmoil and giggling over how Ray would really enjoy the romance – it was so realistic!

He rolled his eyes, wanting them to just leave the waiting room already. His match was already up and now, they were just running through the highlights and play by plays before moving on to the next round of duelists. So unfortunately, he was stuck. The only hope was to wait for one of the other duelists or Akaba Ray herself to leave.

“It’s called _On a Cold Winter’s Night_ , I cried so hard! And it’s _such_ a good story!”

Ray took the book, quirking her brow as she stared at the cover and opened it up, her eyes scanning the page. She looked highly skeptical and he knew he shouldn’t judge a book by its cover, but a red thread threaded across two bloodied pinkies – it looked like a drama fest. And hearing it was romance too, tripe. “… is this just a sex romp?” She bluntly asked and Zarc nearly snorted.

_Of course she’s a prude…_

“No, no! I mean, kinda – but! It’s actually better than it sounds!” And then the silver-haired girl went on, explaining the plot of two up and coming warriors fighting in a tournament to be declared the Black Knight and after spending a night together… wait… Zarc perked up, stopping the nervous fidgeting of his fingers as he did his best to listen.

“I feel like I’ve read that plot before.”

“And! The best part is – rumor has it…” The duelist leaned in close to Ray, whispering but clearly not low enough for him not to catch her words, “The author based it off duelists in this circuit. We’re all tryna figure out whose who! My guess is the main guy is Jack and the girl is Gloria!”

“Oh please!” said the other duelist, rolling her eyes. “That’s just a silly rumor. And obviously, if anyone is gonna be that insipid blushing bride, it’s you, Grace.”

“Rude!”

“Why are you both certain the guy is Jack?” Ray asked, her tone slightly disinterested as she flipped through the pages, stopping at a page and chuckling. Zarc gulped – where was she at? Was this that… no way, it couldn’t be. It was too common, too much of a coincidence. “Somehow, I don’t think Jack would give up a room for anyone. I’ve heard horror stories, he’s such a diva.”

The girls ensued an argument, trying to convince Ray as best they could that no one else could be the brooding love interest – he was the only cool duelist. And normally, Zarc would get just enraged at such a statement, especially since he was within earshot but for now… no, Jack could have that title. He wouldn’t fight this.

But that’s when he noticed it. She had turned from obvious annoyance, irritation and disinterest into frustration and shock rising within her eyes. And worse, she turned her gaze to him, and their eyes met, briefly. Suspicion had set in. And Zarc stood up, briskly making his way across the room and snatching the book out of her hands, flipping through the contents before finding a page.

And boy.

Was it familiar…

_I couldn’t help but moan – there he was, the knight of a thousand faces, the scourge of the earth and menace of the lands, lying on top of me, holding down my hands and pinned me to the bed. His breath quick and heavy as he shuddered above me, pushing between my legs._

_His eyes nearly a light in the dark room, a golden essence that stirred desire deep in my bones._

Gold eyes, huh.

Zarc grimaced as Ray stood straight up and attempted to snatch the book out of his hands but he raised it high above her. “Ah, ah – Akaba! We can’t have your prudish eyes seeing such crude language.” That and he didn’t want her to read further, to realize exactly…

It was the same story – he was certain. Granted, it went through a couple of drafts and the names were changed but no… this was it. The same exact nonsense had followed it.

“Give that back right now, you sad excuse of a limp noodle or I’ll rip your duel disk with my bare hands!”

Definitely not the timid and shy flower of that book.

And thus, Zarc turned around – walking away with the book and Ray kept reaching for it, nearly touching it a few times as they kept playing a harsh game of keep away. Grace and Gloria on the other hand, watched the ridiculous sight unfold and laughed. “Maybe it’s you two!” The accusatory tone was thick in her words.

“Can you imagine Zarc being that skilled? No way!”

“Ray being delicate and gentle? What a laugh!”

Ray screamed as she jumped on Zarc who nearly fell against the wall – still keeping the book away from her and even went as far as to toss it to the corner and into the nearest trash bin where half-empty drinks and uneaten fries had been tossed. “You jackass! That wasn’t mine!” She yelled at him, slapping his arm and he felt the harsh sting and if it was possible – he felt the pain rush through his whole body.

For now, the horror was kept from her. But that didn’t save him from her wrath currently. Or the ensuing gossip of the twin duelists watching and giggling.


End file.
